The Spirit of my CherryBlossom
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: My second Naruto fic.Char.death.Murderer.SasuSaku


**THE SPIRIT OF MY CHERRY-BLOSSOM**

I really couldn't understand it. One moment she's laughing and looking like the happiest woman in the world and in the next she's laying against my chest smiling a gentle, loving smile before closing those beautuful eyes forever with a last whispered _'I love you'. _

That was the first time after almost 17 years that I felt tears running down my face. And I let them fall for all that's worth, because the moment she closed those emerald orbs Uchiha Sasuke ceased to exist.

In that very moment all I could feel was the raw, impossible pain that shot through my heart like lightening and tightened my chest so much that I had problems drawing even short breaths not to mention deep ones.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear Naruto shout her name, Ino's scream and Hinata's sobbing. I heared Kakashi call my name but paid no heed, I could practically see Lee crying from the way he spoke, even thought my eyes were glued on her beautiful face that held a peaceful, serene smile.

Not even two months prior she told she would happy if she could die for me or in my arms. I guess that both her wishes came true.

I vagually hear Tsunade say something but don't register what, my mind isn't working at all in this point of time.

It all happened so fast that nobody had even a chance to register what was going on. All I know is that I was looking at her as she stood few feet away from healing a rather badly injured Neji Hyuuga and laughing at something that Tenten has done or said, and then I hear Shikamaru shout:

„Sasuke, watch out!"

I saw her as she turned towards me, her emerald eyes widen and she screams my name. The next thing I know is that I catch her falling body in my arms, a kunai stuck in her chest just where her heart is. I fall on my knees not really knowing what was going on. My mind begun working again as the shock died and I realized that I was holding the bearly alive body of the woman I love the most in my arms.

I craddle her in my chest trying to convince both of us that everything was going to be alright. She smiled a sad smile, shaking her beautiful head and I hear her whisper:

„I love you, Sasuke Uchiha..."

Before she closes those eyes I managed to whisper:

„I love you, my Cherry Blossom..."

And then it was over.

Her body went limp in my arms, her heart stopped beating.

After the first shock died I hear Neji say:

„How dumb are you?! Do you really think that we would let you get away after you killed Sakura?!"

... Killed...

... Sakura...

Killed ... Sakura...

Killed my Sakura!!!

I jumped to my feet and turned around to see Lee holding a raher bulky looking ninja by arms behind his back and Neji holding a kunai to the ninja's throat.

Then it dawned on me. This guy was responsible for my Cherry-Blossom's death!

In a second I'm there holding the bulky ninja that was at least 5 inches taller then myself up by the colar of his jacket. Judging by his forehead-protector he was a Konoha nin. A missing Konoha nin.

I'm unable to control my emotions. The grief, the sorrow, the agony, the pain, the rage, the fury.

Tears are still streaming down my face, but they don't stop me from tearing through the man's chest with my bare, chakra loaded hand. I gave him a quick death even as my heart screams at me to tortue him, tear him up limb for limb, make him pay dearly for what he did to my Sakura.

I throw the dead body far away and fall to my knees, tears still running unbidden down my pale face. I feel a hand on my shoulder and almost except to see Sakura telling me everything was OK and that it was only a nightmare, that she was there.

My heart beat faster in hopless hope as I turn around not to be met by warm green eyes, but by red-rimmed, tear-filled blue ones.

I look at my best friend, Naruto, and realize that it really was over.

I break down in front of all my friends and start sobbing like a little child murming Sakura's name like a mantra.

With her I lost everything I had, my future, my happiness, my soul and heart.

There would be no wedding in two months under the blossoming Sakura trees of Konoha, no white clad angel with cherry-blossom petals colored hair, no little brats with green and black eyes, with pink and black hair running around the Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi once said that the house was cursed, that after the deaths of the Clan no happiness will last long if it is between it's four walls. He was right.

But maybe I'm just destined never to be happy, never to have someone love me. Everyone I ever loved and who loved me back was taken from me, why was I so dumb to think that it wouldn't be the same with Sakura?

I felt again a hand on my shoulder, but as I turn around this time I see two emerald orbs staring back at me, her smile loving and scolding at the same time. Her lips part gently and I hear her voice:

„_That is not true, Sasuke-kun, and you know it. Look at all these people around, they all love you, they are all there for you. I might be gone Sasuke-kun, but you are never alone. Naruto wouldn't alow that, Lee-san and Neji-kun neither. You have all of them, all our friends, all YOUR friends. I didn't die because of some silly curse your brother told you just to scare you. I died because I wanted to protect you, because I wanted that you live, Sasuke-kun. Never forget that I loved you, and that I always will, but go on with your life, be happy. Live your life to the fullest and never forget the love we shared. I will wait for you when your time comes and we will have an eternity together, but now live your life. I love you, Sasuke-kun, goodbye..."_

She dissapeared again.

_'I will Sakura-chan, I promise I will. I'll live my life and love you with all my heart till it stops beating. Your death won't be for the waste, I'll live the life you died saving. And when it is over we'll be together again. Wait for me, my Cherry-Blossom. I love you too, my beautiful Angel, now and forever...'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke fulfilled his promise he gave his Cherry-Blossom the day she died. He lived his life fully and all ninjas knew the name of the great Sasuke Uchiha. Every child knew of his legendary adventures and missions, knew of his fabolous strenght. But also evrybody knew of the name Sasuke carried in his heart, the name of the only woman he ever loved, Sakura Haruno, who was to become his life companion, but whom death took from him far too early.

All women sighed hearing about the undying love this legendary shinoby carries in his heart, the hearts of even the most brutal of men softened upon hearing it.

Sasuke Uchiha died a honorable, shinoby's death, he fell in war for his country at the age of 65. He never married and never had children, and with him died the great Uchiha Clan whose honor he restored decades ago.

He was burried beneath a Sakura tree, where he laid his love to rest almost 40 years ago.

They were burried next to each other, to be together in death when they were denied it in life.

One gravestone was placed above two graves:

_**You never got to fulfill**_

_**Your promise of eternal love**_

_**In life**_

_**Fulfill it death**_

_**As you were never alone upon this earth**_

_**You shall be never alone**_

_**In Heaven**_

_**The world mourns your loss**_

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**You shall never be forgotten**_

_**Your names will be known as well your love**_

_**We will miss you**_

_**But we are glad that you are finally together again**_

_**Rest in peace**_

_**Sasuke **_

_**&**_

_**Sakura**_

The end


End file.
